


#92 Favorite

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [92]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty questions Brock about certain women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#92 Favorite

Misty rested her elbows on the table and stayed in that position, gazing at Brock with a thoughtful look. Brock glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, Misty?"

"Actually, I was just wondering about something."

"Hmm?" Brock tilted his head, his brow furrowing in puzzlement. "Well, ask away."

"You see," Misty paused, blowing air up at her bangs. "Um. You really like women. That enough is obvious." She had lost count of how many times she had to pull Brock's ear because he was flirting with some poor woman. "But you really love Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, right?" Out of all the women Brock went after, he usually seemed to prefer Jenny and Joy over the others. He couldn't seem to walk past one of them without flirting.

"Oh, yeah." A dopey grin appeared on Brock's face and he blushed. "Those two really are my ideal women. Nobody else can compare."

Misty resisted the urge to facepalm at Brock's expression. "Out of the two, who is your favourite?"

Brock's mouth dropped as he stared at her. "Seriously? You're asking me if I prefer Jenny or Joy?" He clutched his head, looking traumatised. "But, Misty, I couldn't possibly choose! They are equally beautiful and I couldn't pick just one of them... can't I have both?"

Misty quietly sighed and shook her head. "Man, you're hopeless." In spite of that, she was smiling.

"They are both perfect, and the best woman I could ever pick." Brock was still going on. "I can't ever choose just one. Therefore, they would both be my favourite. It's not possible to pick one."

"What would you do if a Joy and a Jenny both asked you out?" Though Misty doubted that would ever happen.

Brock groaned. "I don't know."

"It's that difficult, huh?" Misty slapped her forehead. "Well, I don't think you'll ever have to worry about it anyway." She smiled slyly.

Brock whimpered.


End file.
